The Bitter Era
by TheRealSomeone akaSomeone
Summary: At the time of pirates, Cats are the dominate species enslaving Dogs. In clash of law and the lawless, there are those who fight for Order, Freedom, and Chaos. A forbidden love causes one Cat to question what is wrong and right. Rated T for Violence and Language(NO SEXUAL THEMES).
1. Credits

I don't own all of these characters

There are either borrowed or Inspired by characters from Bittersweet Candy Bowl by Veronica Vera

Also forgive me, but there is a lot of OC in this story.

**Authors Notes:**

-_Italics are flashbacks or reading_

-If I am sick, on vacation, running late with updates, Or have work/school. This is the page to check, because most of my Authors Notes will be here.

-If you could review my Fanficition so I kind of you how you(the readers) feel about that would be appreciated. So I know whether or not to keep going or to scrape this and delete it. Also where I am stand I guess...

-Writing reviews greatly helps me, it helps me to improve, but also it helps motivate me.

**8/4/14:** Having a bit of writers block and kind of lacking motivation. Mainly focusing on L&amp;H.

**8/15/14: **I have not forgotten nor abandoned this story. Just kinda of being lazy and lots of things going on. I will try to have a chapter by Monday. Sorry for the lack of updates.

**9/04/14: **Sorry about being late with the update.


	2. Chapter 1

"I hear two hundred; do I hear a two fifty?" A man held up a small sign. "I hear two fifty do I hear a three?" A man in the back raised a small sign. "I hear three do I hear a three fifty? Come on three fifty? Can I get a three fifty? No? Going once, twice, SOLD!" The auctioneer banged the gavel. The female canine was led of stage by a chain around her neck. She was brought to a table where the man who bought paid the three hundred, officially making her his. She was led out now by her new owner. She looked back over her shoulder seeing her brother being led on to the stage. Her chain was yanked, so she increased her pace. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her brother. She saw a two wearing naval uniforms. She figured they were there to make sure something bad happened, well to the cats.

The orange furred cat pushed his way into the bar. He walked proudly to the stools. He took a seat ordering a bottle of beer. He was one of the two making sure the auction went smoothly. He had just gotten off duty. He loved working at slave auctions, it was an easy job. He had just got his pay for the week. Due to his overtime at the auction he had a big bonus. He elbowed the guy next to him ready to brag about his pay. He stood off his stool seeing it was dog. A dog in a naval uniform. "What the fuck?! What is some flea-ridded mut wearing a uniform?!" The whole bar turned to look at the dog now standing in front of the cat. "Looks like we got an escaped slave!" he said drawing his sword. The dog a good foot and half taller punched him knocking the sword out of the cat's hand and making the cat land of his ass. He got a better look at the dog. He was Jack Russell Terrier, easily seven foot. The cat noticed the dog had a bad left eye. It wasn't white with a pupil but a light brownish. The dog grabbed him by the collier. "Someone do something!" the cat yelled. He saw the other cats were back to drinking and talking ignoring the scene. The dog raised his fist to pound the cat.

"Put him down Alex" a female voice said. Everyone turned, the orange cat turning his neck. A female khao manee, about five foot, in a naval uniform, with several medals and ribbons, walked in. The dog let the orange cat drop.

"Oh god! Lucy!" the orange cat scrabbled to his feet trying to making himself look presentable.

"Private what are you going trying to cause a fight?" Lucy asked calmly.

"It's Paulo" he held out his hand. "I was dealing with—"

"Silence!" Lucy barked causing Paulo to stand at attention. "That is Commodore to you PRIVATE! You should know better than to start a fight with an outranking officer!"

"Wait this mutt is a naval officer?" Paulo asked.

"That's Captain Alex, my right hand man." Lucy explained.

"Oh shit…" Paulo gulped. He was new to this area. More importantly he managed to piss off two officers that outranked him. He had spotted Lucy earlier. Being the young lad he is he wanted to make her his, but now he has learned he had his work cut off for him.

"I heard you will be serving aboard the Shepard."

"That is correct ma'am." Paulo said still sweating.

"You had better shape up if you want to remain aboard MY ship" Lucy said getting in his face.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Any questions?"

"Just one… if I may"

"I am listening."

"I thought dogs were slaves."

"That's a statement, private."

"Uh I mean—"

"I understand, for every rule there is an exception. He is that exception."

A korat purred as he rubbed his face against his wife's neck. There were in bed snuggling. Her tail wagged as they held each other. A cat and a dog as husband and wife, but not officially. Dogs are slaves and forbidden to marry or be citizens. They have to keep their marriage a secret as well as the fact she is living with him. They had been married for years. It has been tough, but they believe it has been worth it. "I have to leave for work now honey" the cat said getting up.

"Do you really have to go now?" she whined.

"Yes, Sarah, I do have to go." the cat said as he got dressed.

"Work hard" she said.

"I will" he said as he kissed her goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too Michael."


	3. Chapter 2

Michael wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked up. He saw three naval officers, a Khao Manee, a black cat, and Jack Russell Terrier. He watched as the Khao Manee knocked on the door. An older cat answered the door. Michael couldn't hear, but he could see they were talking. He also jumped as the black cat shoved the older cat out of the way slamming the door open. The Khao Manee and black cat ran into the building. He stared in a shock as a dog jumped out a window from the second story. The Jack Russell turned running after the dog. The Jack Russell tackled the dog the pinning it to the ground. The older cat was escorted by the black cat. The older cat was in handcuffs. A crowd was gathering around. The Jack Russell tied the dog's wrists. It wasn't uncommon to see cats arrested for housing escaped or unregistered dogs. Michael had never seen it happen before.

"You bastard! How could you betray your kind?!" Michael could barely make out what the dog was saying. He watched as the Jack Russell pulled the dog to its feet. There was a high price to pay for housing dogs like that. Some face high fees or even life in prison. Michael imagined what would happen if they showed up at his house. He watched as the Khao Manne walked over to his area. The Khao Maneed addressed all the workers.

"If any of you have seen or know about illegal dog housing you be sure to tell us." She stated. She waited then turned to rejoin the other two. The dog was thrown to ground. A male cat walked through the crowd. The black cat handed him a whip. Michael closed his eyes hearing the cries of pain. He heard it stop he opened his eyes seeing the dog handed over to the cat that had whipped the dog. Michael guessed that dog belonged to the cat.

Michael opened the door to his house. He closed the door behind him. He walked up stairs. He gave his call "mewo mewo" He waited then saw his wife come around the corner. She greeted him with a hug. He hugged her back. He told her about what happened. He held her tight. She gave his back a little squeeze. He also jumped. She giggled. He smirked as he grabbed her and carried her to their bed.

KNOCK KNOCK. Michael opened his eyes. He saw it was dark out. He heard the knock again. He shook his wife waking her and signal to hide as he ran downstairs. He slammed head first into the door since he was running so fast. He shook his head and opened the door. He saw the three naval officers from before. "Sorry to wake you sir." The Khao Manee said. "But he heard there was an illegal dog in this area. Have you heard about it?"

"Yeah I have, I was wondering if you guys were going to do something about it." Michael said.

"You wouldn't might if we took a look in your house?" the Khao Manee asked.

"No go ahead." He said opening the door. The three entered, and Michael closed the door. They began to search his home. After checking the downstairs they went upstairs. Michael said a silent pray as they enter his bedroom.

"I heard complaints for the neighbors about a lot of noise at night." The black cat said as Alex lifted the mattress.

"What kind of noise?" Michael asked.

"Lots of rocking. Some reported hearing moaning." He explained as he searched the closet.

"Oh!"

"You're single aren't you sir?" the Khao Manee asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Neighbors said you have never invited anyone into your home, yet they hear these noises."

"I see."

"Sir you don't own a slave do you?"

"Wha?"

"Sir there is no shame in having sex with a slave, which is one of their purposes"

"No… it's rather shameful."

"You are having sexual intercourse with an illegal dog?" the Khao Manee asked. Michael tried to hide the fact he was sweating. "You don't look like someone who would."

"I am pleasuring myself… that is what the noise is."

"I see, with your"

"Yes" Michael said trying to sound ashamed.

"Well, what a man does in his own house, as long as it doesn't break the law, is his business. I am asking you on behave of your neighbors to keep the noise to a minimum."

"Yes ma'am"

"Well I wish you a good day." She said turning the black cat following.

"Hold up Commodore!" all three turned. The Jack Russell said from the bathroom. "This room smells of dog, and it's fresh!"

"I see" the Khao Manee said.

"SHIT!" Michael screamed in his head.

"Well, sir. This is your time to come clean. Are you housing a dog in your home?" the Khao Manee asked.

"No ma'am. You may search my house again if you want, but you will NOT find a flithly MUTT! !" Michael said now yelling. He saw as the Jack Russell whispered into the Khao Manee's ear. The Khao Manee nodded.

"Well sir, we have just searched your home, no sense in doing it again. We will be keeping an eye out though." She said as she left the room followed by the black cat and the Jack Russell.

Later that morning Michael was busy at work. He saw the Khan Manee and Jack Russell from earlier talking with his boss. He went back to work. "Michael!" he heard his boss's voice. He looked up the three of them were standing in front of him. "They have asked for your services."

"Oh"

"You will go with them to Port Townsin, you understand?"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Those wondering if Alex is an OC. Alex is actually based off my first dog I ever had. I might post a picture of him on my account.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Christ! The grammar and proofreading mistakes that were in this chapter were f'ing pathetic! I reread it and clean it up. This should be actually readable

* * *

"You will be gone for few a days. So grab anything you will need, food and water will be supplied." The Khao Manee explained as she Michael, and the Jack Russell walked to Michael's house. The Khao Manee was leading the way. They were going a different way than what Michael normally takes. They walked into an alley. Michael knew this was bad. Without warning the Jack Russell grabbed Michael slamming him against the wall so his chest was against the wall. "We know you are housing a dog." The Khao Manee spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Michael yelled trying not to fall to his knees due to the impact to the wall.

"You know lying to a naval officer is a high crime, housing a dog and lying about it is even higher! You're looking at life in prison right now!"

"Officers attacking me on false accusations and without any proof. You should be the ones with life in prison!"

"Did you know the dog was pregnant?" the Jack Russell said causing Michael to freeze. "The scent of dog was very strong.

"That explains all the noise now." The Khao Manee said.

"Even IF I were having sex with a dog, she couldn't get pregnant from me!" Michael spat. The same black cat from earlier came running up to the group.

"I found the secret area where she was hidden. The scent was strong in the air, but she was nowhere to be seen, neither of them. We are scanning the area as we speak." He reported.

"What?"

"It seems your lover was hiding a child from you." The Khao Manee mocked. "How old did you say she was Alex?"

"At least four."

"Cats and dogs can't breed! There is your proof! I didn't know I had to dogs living in my house!" Michael said.

"Alex let him go." The Khao Manee said. The Jack Russell, who Michael just learned was named Alex, let him go.

"I will sue you for this! You fucken hear me!" Michael spat.

"You had living in your home; you have no grounds to come attack us."

"But I was unaware!"

"You think a judge and a jury will believe you?" the Khao Manee pointed out. "You should be thankful we let you go." She said as the two cats and Alex left, leaving Michael alone. He walked home. He saw a crowd moving towards the center of town. He decided it was best to blend in and go with them. The crowd arrived at the center of town. On the wooden stage stood five cats and a dog with black hood over its head and wrapped in a cloth hiding the chains underneath. An orange cat had his hand on the dog's shoulder. Everyone turned as the Khao Manee appeared with Alex behind her. They both walked onto the stage. Michael moved through the crowd to get closer.

"I underestimated you Private" the Khao Manee praised the orange cat.

"Does that mean, I can take you to dinner?" he bit his tongue after saying it.

"Why is there a dog in a uniform?" Michael heard someone in the crowd ask.

"He used to be Commodore Lucy's slave." He heard another say.

"I heard he is still" Michael heard yet another say.

"No, she convinced the Navy to allow her slave to join, as long as he served under her."

"He is wearing a caption's uniform!"

"He is only allowed to order those under Commodore Lucy's command."

"No, he can only order those beneath him that serve on her ship"

"That's what I meant!"

"On her ship, the commodore is the only one above him." The crowd grew quiet as Lucy began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before you is an illegal dog." She stated. The crowd grew angry say insults about the dog. "Quiet down please." The crowd quieted down. "This dog is not only illegal but gave birth to another dog." The crowd was in shock, some whispered among themselves. Lucy signaled to Alex. Alex removed the hood from the dog's head. The crowd was in shock to see a Great Dane; they were rare only owned by the richest of owners. They were more shocked to see the black eye and blood dripping from its mouth. Lucy glared at the orange cat. He looked surprise. Lucy looked at Alex. Alex grabbed the orange cat by the neck. The crowd went into uproar. Lucy ignored them as she walked up to Alex and the orange cat. "Private Paulo, you were ordered to capture the dog! Nothing more! Let him go and get him out of my site!" she ordered. Alex dropped Paulo. Two naval officers secured Paulo dragging him off the stage. The crowd grew to more uproar. "They wouldn't be satisfied until more is done."

"What are you suggesting Commodore?"

"They may want to see more dog blood spilled."

"Your orders?"

"I spoke with the admiral on this matter, she is a Great Dane. Unfortunately that makes her special as far as the admiral is concerned."

"I see."

"Hold her!" Lucy said walking away. Alex grabbed the Great Dane forcing her to keep her legs apart and bracing her legs. Lucy took off her gloves handing them to the black cat. She walked back over took a deep breath and socked the Great Dane in the stomach. Alex made sure the dog keep her stance as Lucy socked her once more, but this time in the jaw. Lucy walked back over the black cat who handed her gloves after she wiped her hands. "Charles, the doctor confirmed, for certain she was not pregnant?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes, we had two doctors confirm."

"Well then as far as the public shows, they just watched a naval officer kill an unborn dog." She said walked off the stage.

"Commodore!"

"As far as the navy is concerned, I just punched a non-pregnant dog." She said without turning around. Alex let the Great Dane fall to her knees. He walked off stage following Lucy. Charles signal for two dogs to secure the Great Dane and prepare to take her back to the naval prison. The Great Dane looked up slightly. She met eyes with her lover. Michael wanted grab her off the stage and run her out of here, but they both knew it would be hopeless. Michael turned walking back through the crowd. Now he needed to find his lover's child.


	5. Chapter 4

Blood splattered across the floor. A figure in black wiped the blade in their hand with a cloth. The figure shook its head staring at the two dead bodies. The figure walked of the house. It was confronted by two naval officers. The officers drew their guns. "You're under arrest!" one of them shouted trying to sound tough.

"I can smell your fear" the black hooded cat smirked.

"Drop your weapons or we will fire"

"As you wish" the hooded cat dropped the sword. The two naval officers now lying on their backs holding their shoulders were a small throwing knife was sticking out. The hooded cat grabbed the throwing knives out.

"FREEZE!" A newcomer officer shouted.

"This may help you." The hooded cat said pulling out a piece of paper.

"No! No fucken way!"

"Yes, that is the admiral signature" the hooded cat smirked.

"Good" a second newcomer arrived.

"Charles, my good friend—" the hooded cat spoke only to be cut off.

"We're not friends, also the admiral wants to see you Claire" Charles said turning to lead the way.

Blood splatter the floor. Lucy rolled her eyes as the two naval officers holding the Great Dane helped her back to her feet. "You can't even keep her from tripping, can you?" Lucy asked clearly pissed.

"So this is the Great Dane." A tall cat in a decorated naval uniform said as he entered the room.

"Admiral" they all saluted.

"At ease"

"Yes admiral, this is the Great Dane… Admiral?" Lucy responded as the admiral lifted the dog's robe looking at her reproductive area.

"Clearly not an unused dog" the admiral said standing up letting the robe fall back covering the dog.

"We have company" Alex said. Everyone turned their head to see a hooded cat drop from the support beams.

"That is one of many things I hate about dogs, is their damn sense of smell!" the hooded cat spat.

"Good to see you got Charles' message" the admiral replied.

"Of course Albert"

"That is admiral to you!" Lucy barked.

"Commodore, we have more important matters" Admiral Albert (Taller and older version of Abbey). "Now, Claire. That dog over there in the robe is a Great Dane."

"I can tell by the ridiculous curves." Claire rolled her eyes.

"We found her—"

"Cut the shit! Why I am here?" Claire cut Albert off.

"She gave birth to a puppy, about three or four years ago. You are to bring that puppy here. Unharmed and no one must know about this puppy. Understood?" Albert explained sternly.

"Crystal clear."

"Are you sure sending a one-eyed freak is a good idea?" another commodore asked. Claire drew her sword slashing the cat just to the right of his eye.

"Better than a blind cat, like you will be"

"Enough!" Albert interrupted. "You have your mission Claire, get going!" Claire bowed causing her hood to land back on her head. She turned and left. "Commodore Lucy"

"Yes Admiral"

"At ease. There is news of a pirate ship raiding a slave trade center in Porttownsinn. Take your crew and set sail. Bring back the slaves alive, and the pirates, as many as you can, back alive as well." Albert ordered. Lucy took a bow and left with Alex behind her. "One last thing before you go." Lucy stopped and turned to face Albert. "You said a cat might be involved in this mess?" he asked pointing to the Great Dane.

"Yes, a Korat sure."

"Alright, take your leave, but"

"Yes admiral?"

"I want to 'borrow' that private you complained about."

"Yes, admiral" Lucy nodded and left with Alex behind her.

"Take this Great Dane to my house, my wife already knows what to do. Listen to her."

"Admiral you wanted to see me?" an orange cat poked his head through the door.

"Yes, Private Paulo, do come in." Albert ordered. Paulo entered the room. "I have a very important mission for you."

"I am honored Admiral" Paulo replied.

"You are to spy on this Korat and report what he does. You are to remain unseen and do nothing, but report to me. I don't care if he rapes or kills! Only report to me!" Albert said getting only an inch from Paulo's face.

"Understood!"

Michael rubbed his forehead as he held his face in his hands. He had to find his lover's child before anyone else did. He knew nothing of what it looked like, or if it was male or female, or even where to look. Michael felt the stress crushing him. He stood up and sighed. He started up the stairs. He knew he had to work fast.


	6. Chapter 5

Claire was squatting examining some dog fur. She held it to good eye to get a good look. She scratched her head, it was Great Dane alright, but there was some other breed. She knew this was the missing puppy's fur, but it wasn't pure Great Dane. She put the fur in a small pocket in the front of her leather suit.

"Damn it!" Lucy yelled. Alex was slightly behind her with a hand on her shoulder. The city lay in ruins. The pirates destroyed almost everything. Lucy and Alex watched as their crew led all the slaves onto the ship. The pirates raided, destroyed, killed, and raped. Even the slaves were not spared from rape. Lucy knew the value of those slaves dropped a lot especially the ones that were pure. She sighed. After they loaded the last slave they would head back and report to the admiral. The only ones left alive were slaves.

Paulo hide in the shadows as he saw his target. Michael had been looking for Sara's child for four days now without any luck. He walked into the woods; they were about a mile from his house. He walked about four hundred feet. He fell to his hands and knees started crying. "I am sorry I couldn't find your son or daughter Sara…" Mike's ears lifted. He turned to see a small shadow. He walked up to it. He could see a small creature running from him. He chased after it. Paulo followed quietly behind Michael. Michael corned the small creature. He was it was a small puppy. It was a female. She was wearing nothing expect some dirt. She stared into Michael's eye with terror. He knelt down. He saw she had grey fur, but it was a different shade than Sara's. "Did you lose your mommy?" Michael asked. The puppy nodded. "Is your mommy's name Sara?"

"Are you Meshal?"

"Michael?" Michael asked.

"Daddy!" the puppy ran up hugging the confused korat.

"I am Sara's husband, but I am not your daddy. I am cat and she is a dog. They can't…"

"Create babies?" Michael was in shock at her words. "You're my daddy! You and mommy made me!" She said hugging her dad. Michael hugged her lifting her and crying. Paulo just watched. He stepped back and started walking away. He just saw a daughter and father meet for the first time and now he was going to rip them apart. He looked back one last time before he headed back to the naval base.

Claire growled. She had lost the trail she had. She knelt down examining some fur. Korat fur. She walked further into the forest knowing she was back on the trial.


	7. Chapter 6

Paulo stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Claire walking towards him. He stood up straight he wasn't going to let her take this victory from him. He walked up to her bull shitting her and telling some lie. He was surprised when she believed him and walked the other direction. Paulo ran through the streets. He stopped. He saw Commodore Lucy walking off her ship. Her head hung low. He walked up to her. He whispered in her ear that he had good news. She turned her head. He flinched expecting her to smack him, but she didn't. She looked at him with sadness and desperation in her eyes. She hugged him. It was more using him as support to stand, but it was a hug. He whispered in her ear his good news. She let go of him and started marching towards the naval base. He went to follow but she ordered him to help the crew he was a part of. He felt so angry he could cry. All of his hard work was for nothing. The damn commodore was going to take credit for what he did.

"Haha, you do actually have a purpose. I was wrong calling you worthless." The Khao Manee chuckled. "I love when you beg for your life. It's so god damn amusing! Now beg like the worthless piece of shit you are." There was silence. "How much do you value your life?" the Khao Manee asked.

"After what you did to my crouch? NONE!" The cat spat.

"Hang him by his torso. Over the side of the ship. I don't want to sharks or crocs eating him whole, but little piece by little piece."

"YOU GUTLESS FUCK!"

"Alejandro, I am going to enjoy your screams of pain and anguish." The Khao Manee said and he signaled his crew to take Alejandro away.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Alejandro screamed as he was taken away.

"If I had a ship for every time heard that, oh wait I do have a fleet that large. Tell Satan I said hello" The Khao Manee mocked. The Khao Manee leaned back in his chair. He wore very dark brown leather boots and black pants with a pitch black shirt and red coat, similar to that of a naval officer, which was not buttoned up at all. It had silver trimming. On his left had a black glove and his right a red one. He had two swords sheathed at his side, a rapier at his right and cutlass at this left. He had green eyes and on his head was a red hat with silver trimming and a black feather. He heard a knock at his quarter's door. "Yes?"

"Captain, may I come in?" he heard a female voice.

"Do come in Scarlet."the Khao Manee captain said. A female black cat walked in closing the door. She wore very tall dark brown boots going up to just over half way up her upper legs. She wore matching gloves, but they were slightly darker. She wore blue shorts the left side a little higher due to a rip from combat. She wore a pink shirt that reveals a large part of her torso. Her cleavage was show from a rip at the top, not a large amount just enough to see they were there since enemy pirate ripped their wanting to get a look. Her nickname came from several sources. Her red eyes, how bloody her fights were, and from her face sometimes when she looked at or was around the captain. She was called a whore by many, but the true is the only man she ever let she her naked body let and sleep with was her captain.

"Greetings captain" Scarlet said. Despite being second in command to only the captain himself and had known him longer than any other, she was rather nervous around him.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well captain…" She said still nervous.

"I asked to you call me by my name when we were alone. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No! Not at all."

"Come her" he said signaling her. She walked over rather slowly. "If calling me by my name doesn't bother you, then…"

"I am sorry Lucifer." Scarlet said her face turning a light red. She thanked God her black fur hide her redness. He smiled pulling her towards him. He gave her a kiss on the check then started kissing her neck. She felt his hand on her waist. She guided his hand to her shorts. He moved his lips to hers. Outside of Lucifer's quarters there was a tall black cat. He was standing leaning against the wall next to the door. He was third in command. He knew what was going on inside. He was one of the few. He smiled to himself. He felt honored he got to insure his captain and his superior got to enjoy making love.

Paulo grumbled. He was furious. He was going to give to Commodore Lucy a piece of his mind for making him stay till night helping the crew take care of the slaves. He bumped a naval officer. He saluted.

"At ease and follow me!" the officer ordered. Paulo follow him. They walked into a room. There was Charles, Lucy, Albert, and Alex. The officer saluted then turned and left.

"Private Paulo" Admiral Albert started. "I heard you found the missing puppy."

"Yes sir!" Paulo answered.

"Is that all you have to report?"

"No sir, I have more" Paulo smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the one sexual scene in the whole story. I hope it wasn't too much for you.


	8. Chapter 7

Derek shook his head. He woke up to the door opening. He watched as Scarlet closed Lucifer's quarter's door. He shrugged as she walked back to the lower deck. He closed his eyes to hear the door open.

"Aye Captain" Derek said standing at attention.

"Derek, you look exhausted. Perhaps you should rest." Lucifer said placing his right hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek nodded and headed to the lower deck himself. Lucifer walked around up the stairs to the deck above his quarters. He saw Sam (Yes that Sam). "Sam, you been at the wheel, get some rest I will take it from here." He said. Same gave a nod and let Lucifer take the wheel. Sam headed the opening on the deck leading the lower deck. He stepped on the first step only pushed out the way by another pirate.

"Captain! There be a fight on board."

"Sam, take the wheel for me." Lucifer said leaving the wheel. Same ran up grabbing the wheel. Lucifer went to the underdeck. He turned the corner to see a crowd gather and fight in the middle. He shoved two pirates out of his way like a cowboy opening saloon doors. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked disgust and anger in his tone. He gritted his teeth. Scarlet stood blood dripping from her mouth and a bruise on her face. The other pirate Surge had what looked like claw marks on his chest ripping his shirt and one on his cheek. Surge's face was flinching and Scarlet was holding her stomach. "I don't give a flying fuck who started this shit or what the fuck it's about!" he yelled furious. Only those who hadn't been serving on board long assumed Scarlet would be given favoritism, but those who served Lucifer for years knew that was myth. Lucifer walked up Surge. "You call yourself a man hitting woman for that fact attacking a fellow crewmember?!" Lucifer barked. His saliva landed on Surge's face. Lucifer turned to Scarlet. "And you! You're a god damn veteran I expect you to act like it!" he barked. He grabbed her by throat throwing her to ground hard. "My quarters NOW!" he barked stepping on her tail. As soon as he lifted his foot she crawled away eventually getting to her feet. Lucifer turned to Surge. "Go get cleaned up! You're taking the wheel till we dock!" he said his tone still irritated. Lucifer walked back towards the stairs the main deck. "Back to your positions!" he yelled without turning around. Lucifer slammed his quarter's door shut. Scarlet was kneeling in front of his chair. He sat down and looked down at her face. She looked up and their eyes met. His glare met her tears.

"They're from the pain, captain" she said rubbing her eyes. He grabbed her wrist moving her arm out to the side and noticed blood was still coming from her mouth. He had his gloves in a front pocket on his coat. He grabbed her cheek making her open her mouth. She groaned almost biting on his fingers. Her eyes were squinted. She held her hand to her head. Lucifer placed his hand behind her head. He stopped glaring so he didn't look mad as she blacked out.

Admiral Albert was sitting with his elbows on the table his hands folded in front of his mouth. Paulo was still filling them all in the on the details. The door slammed open. "Their gone" Claire frowned. They all turned to see her slammed the door closed. "The only reason I 'believed' you was because I knew it was only a matter of time"

"So he didn't return home with his daughter?" Albert asked.

"No, and it makes sense why not." Claire said bluntly.

"Well you will continue hunting for the puppy and now for her father. Private Paulo, you are free to serve aboard your commodore's ship. If permitted."

"We welcome the help." Lucy said.

The cold gentle sea breeze flowed through the dog's fur. He was tall German Shepard. He looked down at his ship seeing his crew working busily. On the highest flag was a cross bones of dog's skull gnawing a bone. The ship was known as 'The Cat's Bain'.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow another character... and another short chapter... Sorry...


	9. Chapter 8

"Commodore" Lucy perked her good ear. She looked up to the crow's rest.

"Report" Lucy shouted making sure he could hear her.

"Ships locked in combat!"

"Can you identify either?" Lucy shouted.

"One Naval, the other I see a black sails!"

"Black sails?!" Lucy asked rather confused.

"Yes Commodore! On one of the sails has crossbones! Pirates Commodore!"

"Man your positions! Full speed ahead!" Lucy ordered. "What kind if crossbones?"

"A Skull with Horns!"

"Isn't that the—" Lucy cut Charles off.

"Yes it is" she said as her shoulders tensed. Charles could feel her hand on his shoulder trembling.

"Sail back to our previous course."

"But Captain"

"That is an order!" Charles barked firing a shot into the air.

_"Look at er, ain't she looker?" A pirate grinned. _

_ "With a body like that she asking for it!" another said lifting the cat's chin._

_ "Eh! No one touches her till I have my pick!" Dean said shoving a pirate aside. "Oi! No one told me we got ourselves a Khao Manee!" Lying sideways on the ground was Khao Manee. Stripped, bound, and gagged. _

_ "Where are your manners?!" The pirates moved away. Lucifer walked up with a grin on his face. "Doesn't the captain get first pick? Or would anyone like to challenge that?" One pirate raised his hand only to be shoved to the ground by other._

_ "You have a death wish?" the shover whispered to the shoved._

_ "She is a good one Captain!" Dean stated. _

_ "Tell me what I can't tell by looks!" Lucifer said kneeling down next to the tied Khao Manee._

_ "Naval, Captain"_

_ "Naval captain?"_

_ "Commodore"_

_ "Well now, we have a higher up." Lucifer smirked. The Khao Manee's eyes grew big as Lucifer lifted her legs by her ankles. "It seems we have a clean one boys." Something caught Lucifer's eye. He saw her right ear bend down as expected, but what caught his eye was the lack of movement from the left ear. He noticed her eyes closed. He twisted her left ear, but there was no response. He twisted her right ear and she screamed in pain._

_ "So her left ear is broken…" Dean stated scratching his head._

_ "Commodore?" Lucifer asked dragging the Khao Manee to her feet._

_ "Aye Captain"_

_ "Commodore… How far behind the old admiral are ya?"_

_ "…"_

_ "I asked you a question!" Lucifer said twisting her right ear with his free hand. Still the Khao Manee remained silent. Lucifer shoved her hard one hand. She land on the deck on her back. Lucifer placed his boot right over her throat. He pulled his foot back placing back on the deck. "Take her to my quarters. You know how I feel about raping with an audience." The Khao Manee's eyes grew big as two pirates by her arms lifted her to her feet. Lucifer perked his ears signaling them to stop. He drew his cutlass with his left hand. He brought to her face. He sliced the rope that was in her mouth freeing her to speak._

_ "Third!" she gasped._

_ "That's more like it. A girl in the Navy. Now that is something you don't see." He said grabbing her gently by the throat. "How about you and I make a deal? Third in command Commodore"_

"But we can't let those pirates attack other ship!" a naval officer shouted. Many agreed with him.

"Are you going to disobey an order?" Charles barked back.

"Commodore said full speed ahead. Right commodore?! Commodore…" the naval officer said trailing off. They looked around not seeing the Commodore. Private Paulo had seen the commodore retreat to her quarters, but he said not a word.

"Daddy aren't you tied?" the little puppy asked her father. Michael was carrying his newly discovered daughter on his back. He was tired, but he knew they had to get far away if they wanted to be safe.

"No, Daddy is going fine" Michael lied.

"Is mommy ok?" the puppy asked. Michael knew the answer to that, but he didn't want to tell his daughter. He looked up at the sky wondering if he was doing the right thing or even going the right way.

Lucifer sighed. The naval ship they attacked had little he wanted on board. He decided to enjoy the fact that was one less ship to worry about. "Captain another naval ship south!" A pirate shouted. Lucifer walked over to him signaling for telescope. He looked through and grinned.

"Nothing to worry about."

"I don't understand Captain."

"Remember our Commodore friend?"

"Aye"

"That's her ship."

"Oh"

"We have a higher chance of the dead bodies attacking us." Lucifer said. "Sink this useless piece of shit!" he ordered. He watched as his ship fired on the naval ship next to his ship. All it had were dead bodies, gun powder and a few cannons.

Private Paulo swallowed as he knocked on the door. He heard silence. He turned to walk away, but stopped hearing a 'come in'. He opened the door closing it behind him. He saw Commodore Lucy laying her head on the desk in her quarters. He noticed her coat hanging up. She lifted her herself. Paulo could see she had undone the top three buttons of her shirt. "How can I help you?"

"Umm… well…" Paulo stuttered looking for words.

"If my shirt bothers you can I button in back up."

"No, Commodore! I mean it does bother me! I mean…"

"I understand Private."

"Commodore, if I may... you look terrible." Paulo said.

"Bad memories came back seeing that ship.

_"I will never sit by and watch you wreak havoc!" the Khao Manee spat._

_ "Take her to my quarters." Lucifer ordered. "If I can't your cooperation, then I will take your body. I have been looking for a personal toy." Lucifer followed the two pirates carrying the Khao Manee. Lucifer opened the door to his quarters. The Khao Manee hit the floor. Lucifer signaled to the two pirates and closed the door. He walked over grabbing her by her wrists. He positioned her on his bed her legs spread and her head against the wall. Her body was slouched. He tied a rope around her neck and tied the other end to a beam a few inches above her head. The roped was long enough not to choke her, but short enough to make she didn't go more than a few feet. "Welcome to your new home" Lucifer grinned. _

"Commodore is there anything I can do to help?" Paulo asked.

"If you want to get on my good side so I will possibly date you?" Lucy asked.

"Commodore I would—"

"I am not stupid Private. You have a better chance of being admiral."

_"Well it's been about two weeks, you like it here I take it?" Lucifer asked as he watched Scarlet feed the Khao Manee._

_ "You can't even untie me so I can feed myself?" the Khao Manee asked._

_ "You're not going anywhere or changing your attire, unless you strike that deal with me." Lucifer said. Scarlet got up and left since she finished feeding the Khao Manee. "You should be thankful. All you had to do since you been here is let me touch that face of yours and keep your legs open."_

_ "Are you planning on using me for your pleasure?"_

_ "I figured I would be nice." He pushed her forcing her to face the wall. He adjusted his pants. "I am growing tired of waiting. Grab this and make a happy captain." The Khao Manee frowned a sad frown. She knew what was lying on her hands. She guessed it would be best to do as he asked. Before she could finish Lucifer grabbed her making her face him. He make her get on bend over as if she were on all fours, but her hands were still tied behind her back. "This is my last offer. I am going to use you as I intended if you refuse." He brought it less than fourth an inch from her face. "Accept my deal or open wide"_

"Umm… how come we fled from that pirate ship?" Paulo asked.

"I might as well tell you. I made a deal with that ship's captain" Lucy said sounding ashamed.

"I suppose… I should keep this a secret."

"That would be nice." Lucy said sounding tired.

"What deal did you make?"

"I turn a blind eye to his actions." Lucy said no longer able to look at Paulo.

"What did he give you?" Paulo asked.

"My freedom"


	10. Chapter 9

_"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" _Michael screamed in his head as he ran as fast as he could. His daughter was in his arms. He could hear movement in the bushes behind him as he made a mad dash. He tripped falling to the ground. His daughter thankfully landed next to him instead of under him. He lifted his head reaching for his daughter only to see her lifted up and a firm foot placed on his tail. He wanted to scream but he was dragged up and gagged. His wrists bound behind his back as a hound was pulled over his head. He felt a rope around his neck is was pulled tight almost choking him, but he could, amazing, still breathe. He felt something poke his head. He assumed his was a gun after hearing "Move it." Michael had no idea was going on. He came to the conclusion it was not going to end well, at least not for him.

"Commodore… I…" Paulo was at a loss of words.

"It's alright Private" Lucy said. Her right ear drooped with shame. "I was weak… my father forbid me to join the navy because I was weak… he was right"

"You shouldn't say that! …I may not know you that well… but your crew follows you without question they must believe in you!"

"They don't know I am traitor."

"That's not an act of treason!"

"I just watched as a naval ship was destroyed! When I could have fucken saved it! I let a pirate do as he pleases! HOW THE FUCK IS THAT NOT TREASON!" Lucy screamed as tears rolled down her face. She buried her hands her face. Paulo heard her mutter something. He couldn't make it out but he thought it started with a 'my'. He took a deep breath and left her to be.

Claire gritted her teeth. She stood at the edge of the forest. She felt the ocean breeze blow across the left side of her face. She stared out watching the ship of the kidnappers of her targets. They were too far away for her to swim and catch up. Why pirates would want a four-year old puppy and cat with nothing but a four-year old was a mystery to her. She sighed was going have to report back to the admiral and let him know.

"Daddy!" Michael heard. He tried to move in the direction he heard his daughter's voice, but he pulled back and hit in the stomach. His knees fell hard on the wooden deck. He felt a sharp metal object touch the underside of his reproductive area.

"Filthy feline!" He heard. "Your kind make me sick!" Michael wanted to speak but he didn't think he could bite through the rope that gagged him. _FELINE! _Michael figured he wasn't dealing with cats, but with dogs! They wouldn't believe him if he told them his lover was a dog. He closed his eyes as the black hood was ripped of his head. The sun was hurting his eyes. After this eyes started to adjust to the brightness. He could see a German Shepard in what looked a like a naval uniform. The other dogs around him varied in how well they were dressed. He felt the rope around his neck tighten causing him to choke. He was going to die on this ship.

"Captain" a dog called out.

"Yes?" the German Shepard asked turning his head to face the dog.

"The puppy keeps calling 'daddy' and keeps kicking." The dog explained. The German Shepard looked at Michael. He looked at the purple faced Korat. He gave the dog tightening the rope a signal. Michael fell forward gasping for air. He was slightly relieved to feel the rope loosen allowing him to breathe.

Alex stood watching some officers as they tied the ship to the dock. He looked up for a second seeing the admiral storming towards their ship followed by two officers each carrying a box. "Charles, get the commodore" Alex called out over his shoulder. Charles gave a nod and went over to Lucy's quarters. Lucy opened the door before he could knock. She walked past him and proceeded to Alex. She saw the admiral walking onto her ship.

"Is there a problem Admiral?" Lucy asked. She took a step back as Albert got in her face. She feared word of the naval ship she let get attacked reached the admiral.

"Claire reported to me 'they' were taken by pirates." Albert stated.

"Does she know what ship?"

"She could see part of the ship's name was 'Bain' and it had white sails except the top sail." He explained. Lucy took a sigh of relieve knowing this wasn't Captain Lucifer's doing.

"I supposed you would like us to track it down and bring 'them' back?" Lucy asked.

"You will do this different than other missions you have done."

"Ok?" Lucy answered clearly confused.

"We keep all pirate ships known in our records."

"I see."

"At there is only ONE ship with 'Bain' in its name."

"Ah I see."

"This will be a mission where you and Alex will get on board and get 'them' off."

"So no attacking the ship… and keep this ship" Lucy said pointing down "out of their sight."

"One more thing commodore." Albert said signaled an officer carrying a box.

"Yes?"

"For this mission you will need change into this" Albert explained as the officer opened the box.

"Admiral…"

"Is there problem?"

"All I see are chains and shackles." Lucy pointed out.

"That is correct."

"Where is the rest?"

"This is it"

"What I am wearing?!"

"These!" Albert pointed inside the box his voice getting loud.

"…."

"My I ask why?" Alex finally spoke.

"You're going to need to change as well." Albert signaled another officer to walk up opening his box.

"These are some nice clothes." Alex said taking a good look. "But I am confused."

"You're taking your slave" Albert placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Aboard a pirate ship."

"WHAT?" Lucy almost yelled. "These don't cover anything! There are three large holes!"

"Yes" Albert said losing his patience. "One for your neck and two your wrists"

"Admiral you can explain why?" Alex asked

"You're wearing these clothes while taking your commodore in these chains!"

"Admiral—" Alex started

"It's a pirate ship! It's a pirate ship of dogs!"


	11. Chapter 10

"I don't like this at all" Lucy whimpered as she leaned on Alex with tail between her legs as to cover her butt.

"It looks rather convincing." Albert stated.

"I don't know about this… I don't feel comfortable with this plan." Charles voiced his opinion.

"At least you don't have to go…"Lucy spoke somewhat quietly.

"Admiral may I have word with you?" Charles asked stepping aside. Albert followed him till they were alone. "How can be sure that he will bring her back?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust Alex at all! This is his chance to get out of our grip and be free. And I don't see a reason why he could bother going out of his way to bring her back."

"You should have a bit more faith in him."

"I don't! There isn't any guarantee she wouldn't be fucked by those mutts! You couldn't grab a handful male cats that would refuse to fuck her if there was no consequences! What do you expect a bunch of dogs who HATE cats?!"

"I am sure Alex will watch over her."

"I don't fucken trust him!"

"We have no other option!" Albert barked. "This is the plan we are using and that is FINAL! Do I need you under-house arrest for the time being?"

"No admiral"

The German Shepard rubbed his chin as he listened to Michael explain everything. A dog and cat giving birth to a child had never been seen before and it puzzled him.

"Well sorry about the poor treatment, but you understand." The German Shepard spoke after Michael finished.

"Yeah… it's understandable…"

"If I may ask, what happened to her mother?"

"They found her and took her away I have no idea what they plan to do with her." Michael said as he ears drooped.

"Perhaps not all is lost. There may be a chance to grab her from their grip!"

"I don't know… sir"

"Sherman"

"Who?" Michael asked looking around.

"That is my name dear boy." Sherman chuckled.

"Oh I am sorry."

"No worries."

"Captain! A naval ship spotted south east!" a dog called from the crow's nest.

A blood curdling screamed echoed through the sky. Many cats looked it sounds direction many threw up at the sight. A cat lay with its spine sliced out of his back. His head was almost backwards and his eyes were screwed up. Lucifer chuckled kicking the decapitated head causing it to roll across the deck. He raised his sword dripping with blood towards the sky. He gave a smirk as he watched his crew finish off what was left of their enemy. He pricked his ears listening. He wasn't surprised at what he heard. He gave a nod to a large cat, probably eight feet tall and over two hundred and fifty pounds. He chuckled to himself. He remembered the old stories of the great pirate crew of The Dragon, but even they failed to compare to him. He continued chuckling to himself as he walked around the ship. He shook his head. _The poor fools, if only they agreed to serve me instead of defy me. _He thought to himself as he looked down at a dead pirate.

"Aye captain there be no wenches aboard!" A pirate complained to his captain.

"What do you want me to do about it? Shit them out!" he barked. Since the raid on Porttownsinn his crew haven't see any women. Much like him they were hungry with lust. He saw a couple of pirates looking over at him. He knew what was on their mind. He knew what was on all of their minds. _Scarlet_

Michael was still impressed at how quickly the dogs were able to hide their ship from the naval ship's view. "We see more of them more often cause of that bastard." Sherman explained as he walked up to stand next to Michael.

"Who? The admiral?"

"Lucifer"

"The devil?" Michael asked confused.

"Captain Lucifer of the Horned Fiend." Sherman growled. "Sorry, perhaps I am surprised you have not heard of him."

"A great enemy of the dogs I take it"

"Enemy to all! He slays all that don't bow before him!"

"I see… so by killing off other pirates he estimates targets for the navy, but by destroying naval ship he gets them more on the attack."

"That is sadly how it is."

Lucifer gritted his teeth as he saw the group of three turn and walk back towards their own ship. He walked back onto his own ship.

"Captain where's Scarlet?" A pirate asked.

"I don't know at the moment." Lucifer growled.

"Captain you need to be more generous to your crew."

"Raise the sails then."

"We could just take turns with Scarlet"

"I am the captain! You swore to serve me! You can look around you and see what happens to those do defy me!" Lucifer snarled.

"You're the captain but that doesn't mean you get to hog that whore—" The air grew silent. The pirate's body collapsed on the deck. Lucifer threw the head into the water at his right. It was so quiet you could hear the sharks circling the head.

"Next fucker to speak licks my blade clean!"


	12. Chapter 11

"This will be over before you know it" Alex said as he led Lucy. Lucy was miserable and hated this.

"Who goes there?"

"Just a fellow dog and his slave" Alex said giving a hard pull as he said slave. Lucy almost fell to the ground. She looked up, coming face to face with a dog. The dog led the way. They arrived at the dog camp. Alex and Lucy saw the Cat's Bane docked.

"We can put her with the others" the dog said to Alex.

"I would rather she be kept separated from the rest." Alex explained.

"Sure we can do that." The dog said taking the chain leash from Alex. He led her to small building and hooked the chain to the floor and put a lock on it. He stood up and left her alone.

"Hello" Alex said. The dog who first greeted Alex stood next to him.

"Sherman, nice to meet you." Sherman said shaking Alex's hand.

"Alex" Alex responded shaking Sherman's hand. Michael was playing with this daughter a few feet away. He looked up at the newcomer. He moved his head to the right. He saw the dog was missing his left eye. He heard that the newcomer brought a cat with him. Michael told his daughter he would be right back and got up and walked over to the building where the cats were kept. He looked in the cage on the right. He turned around not seeing any new cats. He turned right moving into the other room. He tripped falling down he looked up.

"Oh" he smirked. "Hello Commodore Asshole"

"…"

"What no hello?"

"I am begging you!"

"So now the table has turned and you are at my mercy."

"You have ANY IDEA what they would do me?!"

"I think I have a good idea."

"Far worse than anything we could have done to you! We are bound by the law! These dogs are only limited by their imagination!"

"I am also talking about my wife you fucken bitch!" Michael yelled punching Lucy across the face.

"Your wife is in good hands. The admiral took her in to his home. She is in good care there. Other than you being there, she is far better off."

"I saw what you did my wife on that stage! I don't care if it was your job or to please the pathetic crowd. Enjoy what's coming next commodore!" Michael said turning away.

"No! I am begging you! Please don't!"

"There isn't a damn you could say that would change my mind."

"You want to scar your daughter?"

"Don't ever speak about her!" Michael turned around fire burning in his eyes. He grabbed Lucy and repeatedly slammed her head on the floor. Michael stopped to take a few breathes.

"You think she will be obvious to what they will do to me? You think what they do to Alex will go unnoticed by her?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Michael screamed in her face. He saw her shaking with tears coming down her face.

"At least let him go…" she whimpered.

"Who?"

"Alex… he doesn't deserve what they will do to him. The dogs will feed him to the sharks or skin him alive. Even if he makes it back to capital… how long do think he will last? He will rot in prison or be hung. Does he deserve that for what he has done?"

"You think they will ever find out?" Michael smirked. "I will just tell them about you! They will never know he is involved with you. He was probably planning on betraying you anyway."

"You have nothing better do you piece of shit?" Michael heard behind him. He was lifted in the air and thrown away from the building. He held his head with pain. He was grabbed by his scruff and dragged back towards the group. "I don't like you hurting her!" Alex spat as let go of Michael.

Michael waited till everyone was asleep. He looked at his daughter sleeping peacefully. He took a deep breath and headed to the slave building. He entered the room Lucy was in. He moved quietly placing his hand over her mouth. He felt her struggle as she woke. He squeezed her forcing to her stop moving. He moved his head so she could see his face. He was thankful the moon shined bright enough so they could see each other. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to speak with you…" Michael took a few steps back taking in the full view of her body. She curled up hiding her breasts and her area.

"What do you really want?"

"I want to speak with you, I am rather curious."

"About my body?" she asked shyly.

"You do have a beautiful body."

"Thanks" she said rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to talk. You and that dog seem pretty protective of each other. Are you two…"

"Oh please! Are you fucken stupid? I hate dogs, trust me. I try to see him as friend, but that dog face makes me sick!"

"Why do you hate them so much? Does the entire navy hate them?"

"No of course not! One of my closer friends and fellow officer has a female dog to keep him company."

"Really?"

"She is kind of like a friend to him… if he stopped being around that fucken mutt he might actually find a girl that likes him."

"So I am not the only one?"

"He doesn't love her; she is someone to talk to. She cooks, cleans, and other things for him."

"Other things?"

"Walking in on a female dog with her mouth… never mind! I am trying to erase it from my memory."

"So maybe they do like each other."

"If she refuses to do as she asks or he if he grows bored of her, he can just beat her and/or replace her."

"God"

"Welcome to most cats… well some don't like to talk to their dogs."

"So why do you hate them so much?"

"That's rather personal."

"Well, you're at my mercy" Michael said grabbing the chain connected to her bound wrists."You don't like it when I can see you breasts? Do you?"

"I'll tell you! Just please stop. Being naked bound in chains is bad enough." Lucy whimpered. Michael let go.

"I am listening."

"Don't make fun… nevermind."

"Don't make fun of you?"

"I would rather you not… but I will take making fun of me over anything else!" she said sliding away from him.

"You really don't trust me?" Michael said sitting down next to her wrapping an arm around her.

"For cat you feel pretty cold."

"It's fucken freezing in here what do you expect?"

"Your reason for hating dogs."

"When I was younger, I had this boy who was my friend."

"A boyfriend?" Michael teased.

"I thought you wanted to hear my story?"

"Sorry, go on."

"We used to do everything together. We were the best of friends." Michael noticed how she started to smile.

_"Wow… she really cute… and her nice figure…"_

"I guess you could say we grew really close. Our gender difference met very little to us. But I still grew to like him a lot."

"He didn't feel the same why I take it?"

"But I never asked him" Lucy said ignoring Michael. "We didn't spend every day together, but we spend most together. As we grew older, my like grew… I never did ask him how he felt…"

"So… why"

"I am getting there! He was secretly seeing someone."

"Oh"

"I guess I wasn't always the nicest to him, but I never hit him!"

"Well…"

"I found out he was seeing a girl… so out of jealousy, I told him I loved him."

"I take it he didn't accept you."

"Now to answer your question, it was a filthy fucken bitch! I lost to fucken mutt! He fell in love with a fucken dog!" her voice grew nasty and full of anger.

"Oh boy…"

"I…" she started shaking her anger seemed to just vanish. "I still love him…" Michael held Lucy. He felt he didn't without thought. He heard her mutter something

"I am sorry what was that?"

"Huh?"

"I thought heard you say something."

"Oh, just his name…"

"What was his name?"

"His name is Michael, you happen to know him?"

"I can't say I do." Michael said getting up. "Nice talking to you!" Michael said breaking into a run. As he ran the memories' where coming back. He fell to the ground.

_"I love you Michael" Lucy said her cheeks pink on arm reaching out the other under her breasts wrapping around her torso. _

_ "Umm… Lucy I love someone else."_

_ "Oh… I guess I should have expected this…" Lucy said pulling her arm back in. She started shaking at the knees. _

_ "Maybe this is a bad time Sara…" Lucy saw Michael shout over his shoulder._

_ "No… I would like to meet her."_

_ "You sure?"_

_ "If you don't love me… I guess I can deal with it… but, Michael… don't stop being my friend! Please!"_

_ "Of course I won't! We will be friends forever." He said reaching to hug her._

_ "Say those for the girl who won." Lucy said stepping back. Michael stuttered at hearing those words._

_ "Hi I am Sara" Sara nervously walked up to Lucy._

_ "Michael! There is a dog here!" Lucy yelled completely shocked._

_ "Lucy, quiet done! This is her." Michael explained._

_ "I…" Lucy could speak tears streamed down her face. "You…" Lucy ran away. She ran home tears splashing the ground as she ran. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOVE A DOG OVER ME!" She screamed over her shoulder. She tripped falling to the ground. She scraped her knee and elbow, but she didn't care she curled up crying. She cried more when the first person to help her was her father. She had been here for hours only to be helped by her father on his way home from work. She muttered something._

_ "What is it dear?" her father said as she carried his daughter home. _

_ "I am going to kill that dog!" _


	13. Chapter 12

Lucifer sighed as he sat in his chair. He had finally got his crew to calm down a bit and set sail. They had plotted a course for Mallow City. There was a large brothel there. He really couldn't blame them for wanting some women to fuck, but he couldn't just sacrifice Scarlet for their wants. Lucifer felt some hands rubbing his shoulders.

"Damn it!" he stood turned around facing the one rubbing his shoulders. It was Scarlet. "You are supposed to be hiding damn it!"

"At let you deal with the stress all alone?"

"If that is what it takes! Then of fucken course!"

"You don't need do this to yourself." She said giving him a hug. "Let's relieve a little stress." She said letting her hand slide down his stomach.

"No" he said moving out of her grip. "Not until I make sure my crew is happy."

"But Lucifer!"

"That's not fair to you…" he said sitting down. He took his glove off his left hand. "Come over here and sit on my lap."

"No"

"What did you say?"

"I am going to sit on your lap while you—"

"I can tell from here."

"Just like you I will wait!"

"Being wet like that can't be fun."

"I am pretty good at keeping hidden."

"Regardless, I owe you for last time."

"What? We had sex, it was mutual! How can you owe me?"

"I have known you for twenty years! I have made love to you more than once! I know when it's a happy ending for you!" Lucifer said getting in her face. "If you want it, ask." He said sitting back down.

"Lucifer…"

"It's sadly the only way I can thank you…"

"No it's not." She said sitting on his lap facing him. "Put your arms around me." She said leaning on him.

"Hm?" Lucifer was confused as he wrapped his arms around Scarlet.

"This means a lot to me."

"A simple hug?"

"No being held by you. I love you Lucifer."

"I knew that…"

"Why do you sound disappointed?"

"There are better men out there... you know."

"Like you said, we have known each other for twenty years. You're still my best friend."

"Then I wouldn't be putting you in danger…"

"Lucifer"

"Yes Scarlet?"

"Do you love me?" Scarlet asked.

"If I did… I sure as hell wouldn't keep you here."

"I stay by choice… you said if you did… Lucifer!" Scarlet was startled by Lucifer's movements.

"I do love you. Let me show how much." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her on the lips.

Michael snapped awake his hand made a fist. He looked down to see his daughter had shook him awake. He took a deep breath and picked her up. He hugged her and rocked her gently. "Sorry to scare you sweetie" Michael said.

"It's okie Daddy, everyone had bad dreams" his daughter said. Michael just smiled and nodded. Except this bad dream wasn't just a dream. After eating breakfast with his daughter, he snuck out to speak with Lucy. He wanted to know if she had figured out that he was Michael.

"You didn't bring me any food?" Lucy asked sitting on the floor.

"No…I just came to chat."

"I am hungry."

"That's not my problem!" Michael smirked. Lucy just sighed.

"I don't know what it is you wanted to talk about, but go ahead."

"I am curious about that Michael fellow."

"I haven't seen him since I meet Sara the first time."

"Wow"

"Anything else?"

"What would you do if you saw him again?"

"Depends"

"On?"

"Is he alone"

"I don't follow?"

"If he isn't alone and with that mutt, you could say I have some power of persuasion."

"So you black mail him into loving you!" Michael barked.

"I am rather surprised you're angry over hearing this, better you came up with that conclusion." Lucy said rather surprised.

"I met the guy; he seemed like a good guy."

"Really"

"You're not going to ask me where?"

"I am here, for one. And two he is probably long gone."

"Do you still love him?"

"To be honest I don't know."

"I guess him falling for a dog kind of left you a little pissed."

"A little?"

"Ok maybe a lot."

"If we ever crossed paths, perhaps it would be better if pretended we didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Cross paths!" Lucy almost yelled.

"Oh haha"

"I am…" Lucy sighed. "I have no children, but you know who is out there, around your daughter."

"I am fairly sure; he couldn't get away with kidnapping my daughter."

"The plan is grab your daughter while you are away. Then strike this little encampment with two, possibly three, naval warships."

"You know… that was pretty stupid to tell me that."

"Was it?" Michael heard behind him. He felt a sword barely against his throat.

"Charles, it's very good to see you."

"I am glad you're unharmed Commodore." Charles said slamming Michael into the wall and tying his wrist together behind his back. Charles placed his foot on Michael's back so to prevent Michael from moving. Charles let up and left another officer grabbed Michael and started to lead him away. Charles returned with Alex. Alex opened all the locks and chains. Charles helped Lucy up wrapping a blanket around her.

"Wait Lucy!" Michael shouted from outside the building being dragged by his arms by two officers. "What is going to happen to my daughter?"

"She will be raised in a good home." One the officer answered.

"If she is anything like her mother, the navy will make a very large sum off her."

"Don't you dare sell my daughter you fuckers!"

"And what are going to do about it?" Lucy asked as she walked up with Charles at her right.

"Lucy, please don't let them!" Michael begged.

"Why? Because you didn't tell any of the dogs I am a commodore? You are offered a pardon for your kindness."

"Don't take my daughter from me!"

"YOUR daughter? That's rich."

"Lucy! Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I might regret this, but I am Michael! Please don't hurt my daughter! Let me suffer instead."

"Wait! The 'Michael'?!" Charles asked.

"Yes"

"Commodore"

"Well this changing things a bit. Why don't wait a few minutes before taking him onboard." Lucy ordered. The two officers let go on Michael and went to find something else to do. Michael looked around seeing the dog encampment destroyed and in flames.

"Not much better than pirates when you look at." Michael stated.

"Michael, they were pirates. They fought for a different cause than other pirates, but they were pirates. Now about the puppy, she isn't yours."

"That's bull shit and you know!" Michael spat.

"She lied to you and to her daughter."

"What?"

"Sara lied. The puppy came from a different father, an actual dog. Did you actually believe she was you're daughter?"

"She is Sara's daughter! She is my daughter!"

"Sara told us everything. Even how she kept it a secret all these years."

"What happened to Sara!"

"The Admiral has son, a son without a personal female slave."

"You fucken bastards! You're taking this revenge too far!"

"Since when do I defy the admiral? You think giving her to the admiral's son was my idea? You think selling a four-year old puppy was my idea? They are auctioning her off as we speak!"

"WHAT? HOW?"

"They brought her mother to show what the puppy will become, and she is four. She can be raised to the perfect slave; puppies sell for a lot…" Lucy's voice started to trail off.

"How…" Michael started crying.

"I am sorry Michael…"

"NO you're not sorry! You fucken hateful bitch!" Michael screamed getting in Lucy' face. Michael took a punch the stomach falling to his knees.

"That's enough! Take him onboard! Put him with his kind!" Charles spat.

"No… put him where I first ordered."

"Yes Commodore" the two officers answered dragging Michael away.

"YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS!" Michael screamed.

"Quiet!" one the officers kneed Michael in the crouch. "That hurt my ears!" Michael gritted his teeth as tears fell down his face. He would get Lucy for this!


	14. Chapter 13

Michael blinked opened his eyes. "Get your ass up!" he heard a cat bark. Michael got to his feet. He stopped noticing his wrists were no longer bound. "I don't have all day!"

"I am coming. What do you want?"

"Here's your food!" the officer said. Michael watched as the door opened a saw one officer with his hand on the door and another holding a food tray. Michael held out his hands taking the tray. The door was slammed in his face. He turned around. He lost consciousness short after being dragged on board. He saw there was a bed on the other side of the room. He sat down and looked at his tray. He started to eat. While he was eating he looked around the room noticing he was alone. He heard food steps loud and fast. The door slammed open.

"You filthy dog loving piece of shit!" an officer barked charging at Michael.

"Stop! That's an order private!" Charles ordered as he stepped into the room. The private looked at Michael seeing he had a food tray. "You kick that tray; you will be swimming the rest of the way Private!" the private spat on Michael's face and turned leaving the room. Charles closed the door after the private exited. Michael wiped his face and went back to eating.

"Oh yeah! That feels so damn good!" a cat said as a dog knelt in front of him.

"Able!" the cat and dog froze. The dog stood up and stood next to the cat that was sitting down.

"Yes father" Able answered his face red.

"I see you are making 'use' of that Great Dane" the Albert commented.

"Yeah" Able said fixing his pants.

"Just because" Albert said opening the Great Dane's mouth "I said not to have sex with it, and yet you find another way."

"Ummm sorry father…"

"You know, many would love to have such a dog." Albert said sliding his hand down the dog's stomach.

"Yeah, but they would—"

"Quiet! Treat this dog with respect."

"But!"

"That means not putting your damn penis in its mouth!" Albert said slapping his son.

"Sorry father"

"This is a gift, treat it like so!"

"What can I do with it? Can I have it use its hands?"

"Are you really asking me such a question?!"

"Sorry father!"

"What I am going to do?"

"Get me a dog I can use how I want! I don't want some fancy fucken dog I can't do anything with!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine" Albert said tying a roped around the dog's wrists and led it away.

"Commodore, I don't think this a good idea." Michael heard as he opened his eyes. As far as he knew this was the morning of second day of sailing. He heard the door open. "I really don't like this Commodore!"

"I will be fine" Michael heard a woman's voice. Michael heard the door close. He barely opened one eye. He could make out someone wearing a naval uniform leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Were you planning on waiting there till I woke up?" Michael asked.

"Yes" Michael recognized Lucy's voice. Michael sat up immediately. Lucy walked over. "I wanted to talk with you." Michael saw her hands were folded in front of her. He could grab her hands and cover her mouth forcing her against one of the walls. He doesn't know how long he would have before someone came but he wondered if it would be enough time. He leaped up grabbing her hands and covering her mouth forcing her on the floor on her back.

"I should have told on you and been the first to rape you!" Michael whispered in her ears. Lucy struggled, but Michael was strong enough to keep Lucy from getting free. "You should have known after all that you did I would make you pay!" Michael froze hearing a knock on the door.

"Commodore, I heard you didn't want to be bothered, but I wanted to make sure you are ok." Charles spoke from the other side of the door. "Commodore"

"What do think I should tell him?" Lucy asked as she managed to get her mouth free. "I should I tell you plan to rape me? Or should I tell him you and I are just talking?"

"Commodore?"

"Talking"

"We are just talking Charles, I am glad you're concerned." Lucy shouted to Charles. "Now get off me or I am calling him back" Lucy said to Michael. Michael got up letting Lucy stand. "Now give me one good reason, why I should stay?"

"I am sorry… I really don't have one… other than I am curious why you are here…" Michael admitted.

"I was going to hug you and tell I am sorry, but I am not feeling so loving."

"I don't understand."

"As you pointed out a lot of bad things have happened to you… because of me. I am really sorry."

"YOU'RE SORRY! That's have you have to say!" Michael was outraged.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Drop dead you hateful and spiteful bitch!"

"You think selling that dog and giving your 'wife' to the admiral's son was my idea? I do as I am ordered by the admiral!"

"You still expect me to forgive you?!"

"I don't make enough to afford either of them!"

"What?"

"I know they both mean a lot to you but… they sell for too much for me to afford."

"You would really buy them?"

"If I could!"

"How much do they… sell for?"

"Your wife would sell for my whole year's pay, your daughter at least twice as much! I am really sorry Michael."

"Did really have to kill all those dogs?"

"What the admiral doesn't know will not hurt him."

"So you didn't kill all those dogs?"

"No I did! I will report to the admiral that we had no other choice."

"I don't understand."

"The admiral ordered me to bring back as many dogs as I could. My top propriety was the puppy, you were second."

"So why did you kill all those dogs?!"

"They would rather die than be slaves! I gave them what they wanted!"

"Oh what they wanted."

"They had two choices, death or slavery. They choose death. Well not all of them."

"You monster!" Michael roared pushing Lucy hard."

"You fucken assumed I had them all killed! They in a separate room! You think you would last long in there! You're the reason why we found them! They know that! I had you separated because I care! I am in the minority here!"

"How?"

"You think anyone else onboard wants you in here over being with the dogs? Do you?"

"Umm… Charles?"

"Hell no! He begged me not to even come in here!"

"You looked tired." Michael pointed out noticing how Lucy's eyes looked.

"You think I got much sleep while imprisoned? I am under a bit of stress right now! I have to think of a way to convince the admiral."

"Convince him to do what?"

"Not hang you."

"WHAT?"

"The admiral is planning to hang you in public, as an example." Lucy explained.

"And you're trying to convince him not you?"

"I don't want to see you hang." Lucy said hugging Michael.

Lucifer took a sigh of relief. Scarlet was standing next to him chuckling. "They poured out of the boat and rushed the brothel. You would think they were starving children seeing food."

"Here take these" Lucifer said holding out a small pile of clothes.

"What are these for?"

"Go in my quarters. Leave what you're wearing now on the floor. And put those on and take the rest. Then get off my ship and never return." Lucifer said.

"What are talking about?"

"You're no longer welcomed aboard my ship."

"What? Lucifer why?"

"Go do as I asked!" Lucifer barked.

"No!"

"Go now or I will do it for you!"

"I think don't so" Scarlet replied. Lucifer grabbed Scarlet dragging her in his quarters. "Lucifer stop!" Scarlet begged and Lucifer pulled her clothes off stripping her. Scarlet got away, but not with clothes on. She used her arm to cover her breasts and her hand to cover her lower area. "What are doing Lucifer?! Why are you doing this?"

"You're no longer and member of my crew" Lucifer stated bluntly and as he held Scarlet's wrists as her dressed the lower half of her. Scarlet struggled against Lucifer, but she didn't give him and problems. He licked her stomach. She freaked out giving him the chance to dress the top half of her. Scarlet managed to get free. She looked are her new clothes. Lucifer grabbed her by the neck with one hand and grabbed the fur on the top of her head with the other. After he finished he let go of her and grabbed a mirror.

"Oh my god… that's me…"

"You look like a lady now. You look very beautiful."

"Thanks…" Scarlet blushed. She stuttered seeing Lucifer smiled. She figured she was blushing hard enough for him to see.

"Now come with me" Lucifer said placing a coat over her head. He kicked her old clothes into a corner and grabbed more of the new clothes he got her. "Hold on to these." Lucifer said then led her outside and off the boat.

"Who is that beauty Captain?"

"Someone who loves the woods."

"Have fun Captain" the pirate said walking away. Lucifer pushed her. She heard the sound wood beneath her. She was on another boat.

"Ah pirate! What do you want?" a man on the boat asked.

"Make sure she is unharmed and makes it to the capital." Lucifer said placing a small bag with a large amount of coins in it. Lucifer walked up to Scarlet. He pulled the coat off her head and whispered in her ear. "Take care, my love. I hope you find a far better life than I have given you." He gave a kissed on the cheek. He turned around walking off the boat, heading back to his own ship. Scarlet watched as her best friend walked away. A tear rolled down her cheek. She tried hard to keep it in. She noticed the boat start to move. She ran to the rear of the deck still seeing her lover in sight. She yelled 'Thank You' at the top of her lungs. He stopped and turned around. She could barely make out the smile on his face. He got rid of the smile and turned walking back towards his ship. She cried more no longer being able to hold it in. She didn't want to leave him. She noticed in one of the pockets was two small lockets. She opened the smaller one seeing a picture of her when she was little and a familiar Khao Manee next to her with a big smile. The other side said "Best Friends Forever". She choked as she cried more. A crew member walked up asking if she was ok. She gave him a nod. She put the locket around her neck. She chuckled slightly noticing it rested on the top of her breasts. She noticed she was wearing a bra. Curiosity got the better of her as she reached finding out she was wearing panties too. She turned her attention to the other locket. She opened it and there was picture of her a as a baby being held by a man. Other side said "To My Wonderful Daughter" She closed it noticing name written on it "Scottington". She had not heard that name in over ten years. She cried more. Lucifer kept these safe for her all these years. She opened the locket with "Scottingon" written it. She closed it holding it in her fist. She was going to see her father again.


	15. Chapter 14

"Commodore!" Alex slammed open the door to Lucy's quarters.

"What is it Alex?"

"The puppy is missing!"

"What?" Lucy stood up and ran out of her quarters. Alex closed the door and followed her. Lucy looked out seeing the docks were only a few yards away. "Damn it! We were this close and we lost her at the last few feet!" Lucy yelled fury in her tone. She was fuming as her ship was tied to the dock. She took deep breathes and walked off the ship to greet the admiral. "Admiral" Lucy saluted Albert.

"You seem rather calm" Lucy recognized Claire's voice.

"I have no reason not to be."

"I heard that the puppy on your ship is missing." Claire mocked.

"Commodore, I want to know the truth."

"Admiral, one Great Dane puppy for you" Claire bowed holding out the puppy.

"You thieving bitch!" Lucy yelled.

"Now now, don't be a sore loser" Claire smirked.

"Commodore, you managed to the puppy 99% of the way so I will credit you with its capture." Admiral said as a naval officer took the puppy from Claire's hands. Claire fronted and glared leaping away. "Now, about the Korat."

"Admiral is it completely necessary to hang him?"

"May I ask why a change of heart?" Albert asked.

"He is an old friend of mine."

"Friend or not he has broken the law and there are consequences!"

"Is there some other way?"

"He likes the dogs so much, that he will be treated like one."

"Admiral?!"

"Either that or he hangs! Ever since Alex joined the Navy under you, your house has been without a slave. Unless your 'friend' hangs, that changes today. Which will it be Lucy?" Albert said calmly.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have him as slave…"

"Good, I will have the paper work filled out and have it delivered to you. If you need, he can attend the slave training."

"I will train him myself or I will get Alex to do it."

"Good and good work Commodore. You have your crew have earned a good rest. Also I have will have new slave deliver once everything is take care of."

"What?" Lucy turned seeing Michael struggling as two naval officers dragged him off the boat. Lucy back towards the admiral not wanting to see her friend dragged off the boat naked.

"Commodore, you have watched my dogs be taken off boats like this before. Why does it bother you this time?"

"They're dogs, he is cat."

She blinked her eyes open as she heard a knock on the door she sat up. "Ma'am it's time to… Sorry ma'am!" the man slammed the door shut. She kicked the blankets off her. She stood up and stretched. "Ma'am terribly sorry about that" she heard a man's voice from other side.

"Oh I am sorry, old habits die hard" she tried to laugh. She grabbed her panties and pulled them on she grabbed her bra. She looked at it for a few seconds. "Excuse me; can you help me with something?"

"Sure thing ma'am" the man entered and covered his eyes shortly after. "I am so sorry ma'am, but please put some clothes on.

"Close the door please!"

"Ok" the man answered closing the door.

"Can you keep a secret for me?"

"What would that be?"

"I don't know how to put a bra on."

"Umm… sure I can do that for you."

"Can you help me put it on?" She asked turning around so her back was facing him. "I am facing the other way. The man uncovered his eyes and walked over. Without looking beyond her shoulders he helped her put the bra on and hooked the back. "Thank you so much." She said.

"You're quite welcome!" he said exiting the room.

"What a nice man" she smiled as she got dressed. She had grabbed all her things and exited out to main deck. She saw the city and was in complete shock.

"Ah it's good to see you're awake." The captain said. "Welcome to the capital!" She noticed a bag of coins slightly sticking of his pocket. "I never did ask for your name."

"Scarlet" she answered turning her attention back to his face.

"Well Miss Scarlet, can I help with your things to your destination?"

"I am sure where I am heading to… to be honest."

"Can I help you in anyway?"

"I am wondering if you know where I can find a 'Scottington'?" she asked showing him the locket with 'Scottington' on it.

"Ma'am!" the captain replied panic in his tone.

"Is something wrong?" Scarlet asked.

"What is your relationship with the Scottingtons? Good or bad?" He asked rather panicked.

"Good or bad?! I am looking for my father. This is what he looks like." Scarlet said showing him the picture of her father holding her as a baby.

"I can take to the Scottingtons part of town, but I don't know if I can take you to him… directly."

"Anything helps! I haven't seen him in fifteen years!"

Scarlet was growing more and more nervous as the captain led her deeper and deeper into the Scottington part of town. They finally arrived at a small building. "Go in there; they should be able to help you." Scarlet gave him a thank you and entered the building. She felt completely out of place. She saw three women looked at her with disgust. A man walked up to her.

"We do not like your kind around here, you hear?" he said his tone firm.

"I am looking for someone."

"I don't care, out of here you whore!" he said slapping her. She hit him back causing him to drop to the floor. She managed to knock him out.

"Whoa calm down." A man behind corner pulled out a rife. "You best apologize and get lost." Out of instincts Scarlet rushed the man kicking rife out his hands and catching pointing it point blank at his face. "What do you want?!"

"I am looking for my father!" Scarlet yelled.

"Does he owe money?" the man asked.

"He owes money?!" Scarlet asked pressing the gun against the man's face.

"What is his name?! I can lift the debts if you tell us his name." the man explained. Scarlet tucked the gun into the back of her shirt. She reached into her pocket. She had the locket in her hand when she forced to the ground by two men. The locket fell out of her hand and rolled across the floor. One of the two men grabbed the rife and tossed it to the man who had it first. He took a step towards Scarlet. He stepped on the locket, heavy enough to know it was there, but light enough not damage it. He picked it up pointing the gun at Scarlet's head. "You have any last words?"

"I just wanted to find my father! His picture is in the locket!" Scarlet shouted as one of the two men forced her head on the floor. The man with the rife chuckled opening the locket.

"Where did get this!" the man with the rife shouted shoving the gun into the side of Scarlet's head.

"My father gave it to me!" Scarlet grunted. "MY FATHER GAVE IT TO ME!" Scarlet screamed as loud as she could.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" an older cat with a white mustache appeared.

"Ah sir, we were just dealing with this stealing slut who stole this from your—"

"YOU STOLE IT FROM ME! YOU FUCKEN BASTRD!" Scarlet screamed.

"You shut up! She has been giving a lot of trouble."

"I just want to find my father! Why is that so much to ask?!" Scarlet whimpered as she started to cry.

"Who is she?" the mustached cat asked.

"Some—"

"Did you even ask for her name?" the mustached asked irritated.

"My name is Scarlet sir."

"Scarlet?"

"Yes sir, my last name is Scottington. My father gave me that locket when I was five months old." Scarlet explained. The mustached cat looked at the man with the rife. He frowned angrily striking him and grabbing the rife.

"Get off my daughter you damn savages!" the mustached cat ordered. The two scramble up. Scarlet stood up slowly and faced the mustached cat.

"Sir, how can say that whore is your daughter?" the man who had the rife asked. The mustached cat shot him in the foot.

"You speak of my daughter like that again, the next shot will between your legs!" he yelled. Scarlet slowly walked up to mustached cat. "Give her back that locket!" he shouted. The man that was shot in the foot tossed the locket to Scarlet. "Oh Scarlet!" the mustached cat hugged his daughter. "I am so happy to see you!"

"I am happy so see you too dad!" Scarlet said as she hugged her father back tears of joy streaming down her face.


End file.
